


Panorama

by emkayss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, in tokyo sometime after they've graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkayss/pseuds/emkayss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sometime after three in the morning, and Kageyama is waiting for his phone to ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panorama

**Author's Note:**

> This actually had around 3000 words, but it is all crap and has no plot and wasn't going anywhere. It's better short. Also, panorama is the name of the tchaikovsky song kags is talking about. ALso: come join me on tumblr @ emkayss.tumblr.com

It’s sometime after three in the morning and Kageyama is waiting for his phone to ring.

And the worst part of it all is that he wants it to ring. He’s been waiting for it to ring since he got the text.

_kk. i’ll call u in like half an hour._

But Kageyama hasn’t bothered to roll onto his other side to check the digital clock, hasn’t dug his phone out from under his pillow to see if it’s been half an hour. He doesn’t really want to know; Hinata could have sent the text 27 seconds ago, or three hours, he has no idea. He’s just let the darkness of his room take over, let the sounds of the people doing whatever they do in the wee hours of the morning be the soundtrack to the black, lets it soothe him into a comfortable oblivion that’s become a little too familiar.

The waiting pays off. He hears his phone buzz a second after he feels it, and he pushes it to his ear and presses the talk button.

“Hey.” Kageyama lets out a breathe, hears what sounds like an echo bounce back to him.

“Hey. Sorry for not calling right away, I just wanted make sure everybody was asleep.” Hinata’s whispering, and Kageyama pictures him in bed, his covers pulled up to his chin, the light from his phone casting faint shadows on the opposite wall. Maybe a pillow is piled over his head to muffle the sounds of his voice from Natsu in the room next door.

“S’okay. I don’t mind,” Kageyama says, and he doesn’t know if he’s whispering just to keep it down or because he wants to exist in the same realm as Hinata, this weird, realm-ish void where everybody whispers.

“I really miss you. Dumbass.” Hinata huffs a bit, and Kageyama hears him move. Probably flip over so he’s on his other side.

“I know. I miss you too. Like, really, seriously, miss you. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Kageyama feels his face heat up, and all he can say is “Yeah. I know.”

"‘I know’ for you is like confessing your eternal undying love, you get all weird and sentimental. I bet you’re blushing right now.”

“I’m not!”

“Yeah, you are. I’ve seen you on the phone with your mom. I’ve seen you talking to me.”

Kageyama turns over, and buries his face into his pillow because Hinata is _so right._

“Fine. You win. I’m going to bed, I have class in three hours.”

“Wahhh! You can’t just hang up on your boyfriend! I was expecting phone sex or something!”

Kageyama literally has to cover his mouth with his hand so he doesn’t outright laugh.

“Oh my god, Hinata. I swear to god I’m going to kill you some day.”

“But you love me!”

“Yeah, and then you say things like _that_. I bet Natsu is probably holding onto your leg or something. You sure you want to teach your younger sister the wonders of the male reproductive system at three thirty in the morning when she wakes up and you have your dick in your hand and I’m on the phone?” Kageyama turns again, so he’s lying on his back, his fingers tracing lazy lines up and down the wall behind his head, ignoring the dust collecting on the tips of his fingers.

“Whatever. And for the record, Natsu’s in mom and dad’s room tonight. It was thunder storming,” Hinata pauses for a second, yawns, and continues, “Here. Earlier. Thunder and lightening and everything.”

“It’s supposed to rain in Tokyo tomorrow or something. You should be back for it, so make sure you have an umbrella because I’m not bringing you one.”

“Okay, I know. I know. And you’ll be at the station to pick me up and everything?”

“Yeah, and I don’t have class until later, so we can go out for lunch.” Hinata yawns again.

“Sounds good.” Kageyama shifts so he’s on his side again. He wasn’t lying, he really does have to get up, he really does have class in the morning, so he kind of needs the conversation to wrap up so he can go to sleep. And it does, because a few minutes later Kageyama falls asleep with his phone still on and in his hand, and on the other side of the line Hinata is curled into a ball, fast asleep and barely able to hang up, and it’s the monotone sound of his phone beeping on the open line that lulls Kageyama to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Tobio!” Kageyama whips around at the sound of his first name, feeling drops of cold rain sting his face. He sees Hinata making his way towards him, because who can miss Hinata, his bright hair is drenched and sticking to his forehead, and there’s an old sports bag slung over his shoulders.

Kageyama sees him and his vision kind of tunnels like the first time he realized he was in love with Hinata, like the first time they kissed. Everything kind of goes quiet and he swears he can hear that goddamn song from Sleeping Beauty his music major of a roommate plays all the goddamn time. It was written by some Russian guy, Tchaikovsomething, and _why is he thinking about ballets?_ Hinata reaches him, and his head is cocked a little like he heard the conversation Kageyama just had with himself about a ballet of all things, and he shakes his head, and he’s back to reality, and Hinata’s standing in front of him. Soaked.

“I thought I told you to bring you an umbrella!” Kageyama grinds out, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hinata shrugs and plays with the strap of his bag. 

"Guess I forgot it?" Hinata says, giving Kageyama a sheepish smile. 

The whole scene is like it’s out of a drama show Kageyama’s cousin is always telling him about, with the pouring rain, and the train station, and even though Kageyama is mad, he really wants to take Hinata’s face between his hands and kiss him like, like it’s the end of the world, like the aliens are arriving, like it’s the last thing he’s ever going to do.

So he does, and Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama’s neck like he’s on autopilot, and there’s that goddamn music again, it’s pounding through the station, working its way into Kageyama’s bones. It’s reached its climax, and Kageyama’s lips are rough on Hinata’s, but he pulls away and runs the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Wait, so are we going out for lunch, or _going out for lunch_?” Hinata’s voice is ragged, and Kageyama needs to focus on something, like the mom pulling her kid towards a train, or the man sweeping dust off the platform.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Kageyama knows, _God_ , does he _know_ , but he needs to hear Hinata say it, because he wants to. He wants to, but he knows he shouldn’t because it’s the middle of the day on a Tuesday, and he has an essay to write, and he has class, and midterms are close enough that he should start thinking about them.

“You know, are we gonna have sex? I mean, I’m cool with either, and you just made it obvious you want to do something along those lines, but if you were just--”

“Jesus Hinata, we’re going to get ramen or pork buns or something, I’m not going to suck your dick. We’re going out for lunch. Like normal fucking people.” And because Hinata has known him for years, he shrugs and slides his fingers through Kageyama’s and tugs him in the direction of the exit.

Kageyama pulls the hood of his sweater forward as far as it goes, and follows, wiping cold drops of rain from his face when there are too many, his motion slow and repetitive and on instinct. They make their way onto the streets of Tokyo, the streets full of people ignoring the rain and making their way to some unknown destination. Kageyama and Hinata let the current of the crowd carry them, let it push them into each other, because no one can tell that they’ve missed the pressure of the other’s shoulders and arms and hips and ribs, and no one can tell that their hands intertwined and hidden, and they welcome the mass of people, let themselves float into into it, on it, let the high carry them through the crowd and to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are nice ;)


End file.
